


To Win A War

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Nonbinary Yubel, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: All Judai needed was a single opening, but he had to hold out until then. Hold out for an opportunity that may never arrive.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 8: Heart & Stab Wound





	To Win A War

The battle was almost over. The one that would end the war with the Light of Ruin. For this lifetime anyway. It had been a long road. One that demanded too many sacrifices. 

Judai didn't know when the last time was when his eyes didn't glow with the power of the Gentle Darkness. He ignored how it started to feel wrong to not wear armor compared to how strange it had felt in the beginning. Yubel spend most days in their second and third forms. He worried about that even though Yubel assured him every night that they were fine. He had to somewhat accept that. There wasn't much time to spare when the next battle already loomed on the horizon.

And that brought them here, taking on the last army the Light had in this galaxy. Both sides were exhausted. They had lost so many while the Light had started to run out of usable robotic shells and repair parts. The defect shells were quickly taken out, even if there were a lot of them. The real danger left on the Light's side was the last commander. If they could just kill it, then everything would be over.

But. It. Just. Won't. **Die**.

The Light had created a special shell for it. One much more agile that the raw power the Light usually went for. Not that it didn't deal lots of damage. Oh no, that would've been way too easy. If there was one thing the Light excelled at, it was making Judai's lifetimes harder. One of its arms ended in a long thin blade that sliced through anyone getting too close. 

Yubel might've been a better opponent for it, but they were busy taking down a shell the size of a fortress. Most of its core functions were already disabled, but its sheer size still posed a threat for most of their troops. So Judai went up against it. He even kept up with it for a long time without any problems, but the battle had been long and he felt himself tire far too soon. His arms began to numb beneath the assault. If he couldn't use his arms, he might as well just lay down and wait for it to finish the job. It would make little difference in his ability to fight. 

All Judai needed was a single opening. A single second of it not having a perfect guard to slice it with his own blade and overload it with his darkness until it died. But he had to hold out until then. Hold out for an opportunity that may never arrive. He felt Yubel's growing unease in the back of his mind that mirrored his own. He pushed it back as far as he could. He couldn't concentrate on that now, not when he-

Time seemed to slow for him.

There it was: an opening. Or as much of one as he'd get at this point. Taking it meant running right into its blade, but what were the chances of getting another one at this point? 

Part of Judai hated himself for not even hesitating to take it. Now that he had finally found someone that he wished to return to. Yubel who had given up so much of themselves for him just as he had promised them his love for eternity. But none of that really mattered in face of a blade sliding right through his heart.

He could feel the Gentle Darkness panic, could feel it try to heal him around the blade even as the Light's poison started to flow through his veins. No, this wasn't something even his creator could fix. As the Gentle Darkness did everything it could to keep him alive for as long as possible, Judai started to send his powers along his blade, right into the core of the shell.

It writhed around it in pain, letting out static screams, yet he didn't let up. If this was going to be the last thing he did in this lifetime, then he would do it right. No reason to burden Yubel with both his death and still having to fight this thing. He pushed all of his remaining power into it, even the one meant to heal him. His vision swam and he felt his legs shake with the effort to keep standing. Just a bit more... almost there...

Circuits fried, metal peeled away and wires melted. The shell exploded in a blinding brightness. Splinters of it dug into Judai's skin, but he was barely aware of them. His legs gave in without the shell to prop him up. The Gentle Darkness had given up on healing his heart and instead chose to flush the Light from his system. It came with the nice side effect of taking his pain, allowing him to slip away that much easier.

Yubel's screams echoed in his ears as the Gentle Darkness took back his soul, holding onto him tightly until he was needed once more.


End file.
